1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, such as a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a laptop computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for recognizing a context or environment, within which the mobile communication device is located, and establishing one or more communication rules for the mobile communication device based on the context.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and methods are known in the background art for tracking the location of a mobile communication device. For example, business cellular telephones or employee ID cards can incorporate an RFID tag, which may be read by interrogators throughout an office building, such that the employee's location may be tracked.
Also, many cellular telephones have GPS receivers, such that the cellular telephone's location may be obtained by the service provider. Also, there are triangulation methods, whereby a cellular telephone's location may be estimated by the service provider based upon signal strength measurements.